As a related-art refrigeration cycle apparatus, for example, there is proposed a refrigeration cycle apparatus, “in which a working medium including HFO-1123 is used, and which generally comprises a compressor to compress a working medium vapor A to form a high temperature/high pressure working medium vapor B, a condenser to cool and liquefy the working medium vapor B discharged from the compressor to form a low temperature/high pressure working medium C, an expansion valve to let the working medium C discharged from the condenser expand to form a low temperature/low pressure working medium D, an evaporator to heat the working medium D discharged from the expansion valve to form a high temperature/low pressure working medium vapor A, a pump to supply a load fluid E to the evaporator, and a pump to supply a fluid F to the condenser” (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).